Forbidden White Rose
by lovelymaiden
Summary: This is the story of the Prince of Slytherin and Heiress of Gryffindor. A Forbidden Love, nonetheless. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Dark vs Light. No Dark lord around but hatred between the feuding families seems to continue. Can they still be together even if the world is against them? Especially if they are expected to lead the light and dark side eventually? Draco& fem Harry. Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people ! New story! Please give it a shot!**

**Please also read my other stories:**

**Power and Friendship**

**Long Lost Brothers.**

**Going to update them soon! =))))**

XxXXXXXxXXXXXxx

**I love her and that's the beginning of everything.**

**-Fitzgerald**

Chapter 1: First Time Meeting

The sun is high and up. The wind is calming and swaying. It is pure and calming but there is something mixed with it. It is something a muggle can't identify. It is magic. Muggles can't feel it because they don't have magic in their blood. They can't do any spells or send any hex. No, they are not like them. They are much better than them. They are wizards.

The rooster already crowed and it's time for another day. But this is no any ordinary day. No, this is not an ordinary day for him for this is the day he will get his things in Diagon Alley.

Yes. He just got his acceptance letter a couple of months ago and it's time to show Hogwarts what he is capable of and to make his family proud especially his father.

Definitely. Especially his father. He need to make his father proud.

He opened his eyes showing a couple of stone grey eyes. He can feel a sunrays hitting his eyes making him groan.

"Finally, it's damn about time." he sneered at his thought.

He then fixed his bed, took a bath, put on his best expensive robe and combed his silky blonde hair. He might be an heir to one of the most richest pureblood family but he is very organized. He never likes mess or anything dirty. Therefore, no one can touch his bed but him. In fact, few people are only allowed inside the room of the Draco Malfoy.

"No one knows what kind of germs those people carried after all." he thought with disgust.

Yes, he is no other than Draco Malfoy, the one and only heir to the legacy of the Malfoy Family. He might be young, eleven to be precise but he is well-trained to act as a pureblood heir.

At a young age, Draco already knows where his family stands in the Wizarding World. Their family, the Malfoys, is one of the most richest, feared and influential wizard family in the wizarding world. They are one of the elites and his father has a great influence at the ministry. That's why they can always get away with anything. After all, what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

He smirked at the thought.

That is true. Since he was young, he doesn't know if there is anything he wished that he doesn't get. Whenever he would ask for something, his parents would always give it to him served in a silver plate. He was spoiled, he would admit, but that is better than nothing to eat and have like the Weasleys.

"Definitely unlike the Weasleys." he sneered.

He sometimes really wondered how those kinds of family produced such a great number of children but nothing to give them. Like a rabbit. Like a fish.

"Pathetic."

After he learned about all the wizarding family, Draco never associates himself to anyone below him. He always pick the people he would be around with. And of course when he said "people who he would associate himself" it means the dark families in the elites like the Zabinis… Parkinsons… Goyle.. Crabbe… Greengrass… Nott and others.

He is the Heir of the Malfoy Family after all. Expectations on him are very high. They are the head and ring leader of the dark families after the Dark Lord died. Their family is the right hand of the Dark Lord; therefore, when the lord died, they are now the iron and ruler. And one day, when he is old enough, he would lead them all. All of them. He would lead them to victory against the Light side. Against the head of the Light. Against the head of the Potter Family. Against _her _or her husband whoever the head.

He have to. He needs to. He's expected to.

And so he will.

The Dark Lord might be dead but the hatred between the feuding family are still alive. Oh yeah. It's so much alive.

Death Eaters and Dark Families were given second chances to change.

They're insane. It's a big mistake for all the Dark Lord's followers are very faithful to the Dark Side.

And they want revenge. No, they demand revenge.

Against the Light side and especially to her who killed their Lord when she's still a mere baby. Harriana Lily (Harry) Potter. The Girl-Who-Lived.

How ironic. A baby killed the Dark Lord. A girl no less.

Through out his life, he was brought up to hate the Light Side. His father said that they are vile and disgusting creatures. Hypocrites who wants the others to side them just because they were called the Light but not all Light people are nice and good.

It's true he knew that everyone has the potential to be evil.

It's like a curse. We're all human after all. We made mistakes and we learn from it. Well, hopefully we do.

Draco, of course, being the good son of the leader of the Dark side, agreed with his father's belief. He needs to, expected to. But truthfully, he doesn't know why they keep fighting for a dead man who is already below six feet. Oh wait. No. He's vanished. Cursed to Oblivion. A mere ash.

Why do they need to keep fighting? He just can't understand why but he kept his mouth shut. Arguing against the whole dark side is hopeless and suicidal.

"Are you ready Draco?" his father asked him while sitting beside his mother in their impressive dining hall, and reading the daily prophet. This caused him to pulled out of his thoughts.

"Yes father." he said with full respect while sitting across his mother.

"Good morning, love." his mother greeted him with a loving smile.

"Good morning, mother." he answered. His mother is the only one allowed to call him with such endearments. Pansy tried to call him love before and he almost choke with his drink he was drinking. Really? That girl never cease to amaze him. She is not pretty or smart at all. In fact she is just a screaming cow as Blaise put it in. He smirked as he remembered the event.

"Now son, you will meet a lot of people along our little trip, pureblood, half blood, and for Merlin's sake I hope not, any Light people especially muggles and squib." his father said with disgust at the last part.

"Love, we want you to act just like we trained you. Do you understand?" his mother asked him.

"Yes mother but who are mostly going to be in Diagon Alley today?" he asked. He knew most students of Hogwarts would be there since tomorrow is the start of school year but it is better to be prepared.

"The Zabinis might meet up with us and according to the Daily Prophets, Potter and his two little idiot guardians would be there." his father sneered obviously hating the head family of the Light.

"Potter?" he tried to ask seriously. He knew that his father really hates Potter especially Potter's guardian: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. For his father, those two are just low lives fools who live to annoy the hell out of everyone, especially Sirius. No one has seen Potter without those two and according to the Daily Prophets, Black and Lupin never really let the Wizarding World to see their Girl-Who-Lived : Harriana Lily (Harry) Potter very often. It is of course another heart-broken news for the Wizarding World.

"Now, now, Lucius. We don't want any fight today, much less a war in Diagon Alley." his mother said with a disapproving look.

His father just scoffed and said nothing. He knows that even Sirius Black is a complete buffoon or orangutan, the man is a formidable enemy. Sirius is the head of the Black family: Lord black. He is also a great Slytherin if he wants to be, a great dueler and with the power and the title of Lord Black, he knows that the man is competent. Also add the fact that he is the legal guardian of the Girl-Who-Lived. As much as it pains him to admit, Black is powerful.

Oh how the great and powerful old Dark family had fallen to the hands of Sirius Black. Of all the people, who would have thought that the Lord Black would be that childish man. It is a real shame for the Dark side.

On the other hand, he knows that Remus Lupin is a werewolf. The mind and planner of the trio. The reason and rationality of that so called family. That man is brilliant and if Draco is not mistaken, Lupin is also the personal consultant and advisor for both Black and Potter legacy and vaults.

"Potter." he thought with hatred.

He hates her. How can't he? All he's life he was taught to hate her. But to be honest all he knows about her is the common knowledge everyone knows of. Hell, he hasn't even seen her in person. In fact, only few has seen her.

Maybe she's too ugly. Or dumb. Or stupid. Or weak. He thought disapprovingly

"I bet she is just a brat" he thought. He made a list about everything he knew about her.

Long Black hair, green eyes, thunderbolt scar and pale skin.

Girl-who-lived

Defeater of Voldemort

Heiress of Gryffindor

Heiress of the Potter House

Heiress of the Black House

"As expected." Draco thought.

Even if he won't admit it, Potter is really lucky. Heiress to both rich and powerful family. What else would that girl wished for? She doesn't even need to work when she grew up. Hell! She doesn't even need to go to school. With Potter and Black vaults, galleons, estates, manor, heirlooms and others, she can live without worrying anything. He sometimes wondered why Black never really got a wife. He mean the bastard is not ugly with his Black genes, he gave him that. So what is the problem? But if the rumors and gossips are true, they said that Black is already content with his little family and the Potter brat being his only daughter.

"Draco, we are going now." His father announced and he just nodded while grabbing to their portkey landing into the streets of Diagon Alley.

As expected, the Diagon Alley is full of people. He doesn't know if he should be horrified or be excited. It seems like people are like ants. Merlin they're everywhere! How can they finish their shopping if these people are pushing them from time to time.

Because of the great number of people, they all agreed that his mother will get his books while his father will get his potion ingredient and he would get and wait for his robes in Madam Malkin's.

XXXXxxXXXXxxXXXXxXXXx

The shop is not that great. It's not that big or anything. It's a little bit dusty to be exact but thankfully there is no one around except for the creepy woman in the corner who's been observing him for a while causing him to have goose bumps.

Really? What's that woman's problem.

"A Malfoy! Draco Malfoy? What can I get for you?" the insane looking woman asked him.

"I need a robe for Hogwarts." he said forcing himself to be polite somehow.

"Of course! Of course! This will not be long." the girl exclaimed again. He then thought he will go deaf with all the screaming. The girl measured him and thankfully she go away to take care of the robes.

He then sat on one of the counters while sighing.

"What now?" he asked himself.

The place can passed as a hunted house and he was there with an insane-creepy-looking-woman.

How very lucky of him

He then tried to look around and observe everything around him. Unfortunately there is nothing to be observed. The dust is everywhere. The room was crowded with materials for robes and he is alone. Well not for long.

_Crack_

He heard the door opened and a girl get in. She was wearing a dark green expensive robe without a crest and a dragon boots. Even if the robe doesn't have any crest, it is no doubt that the girl was rich.

She has a long black hair and pale skin. A ring on her right pointing finger. You cant of course missed the green eyes. Over all, the girl is somehow pretty and decent. He can't deny that but what family is she came from?

The girl just nod at him.

"That's it?" he thought. Just a nod?

Hell! Some girls their age go crazy on his looks and this mere stranger just nod? Is she insulting him?

He saw the girl sat beside him, obviously waiting for Madam Malkin's. They stayed there in silence. Just sitting. Awkward silence. It's so uncomfortable and nerving. He can't take it anymore so he started a conversation.

It's better to talk to the girl than to die of boredom right? That would be an embarrassing death for a Malfoy.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" he asked the girl. He saw the girl jumped because of his voice. He wanted to chuckle but he knew that it's not going to be polite.

"Yes. Are you?" the girl asked with a smile. He wants to smile back but no. A Malfoy never smile like a fool. A Malfoy is respectable and feared. He reminded himself.

"Yes. What house do you think you would be? I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin." he said smugly.

"I don't really know yet." she said truthfully.

"Well, no one really knows yet but Hufflepuff will be a shame." he spat causing the girl to giggle.

"It can't be that bad. Say, do you play quidditch?" she asked.

"Yes, do you?" he said proudly.

"Not really but I like flying and they said I'm good at it." she said with pride.

"Are you sure or are you just lying?" he asked unsure while eyeing the girl.

"Hey! I'm good you know!" she protested while rolling her eyes.

"We shall see. Shame we can't bring brooms." he said while adding a challenging voice.

"Is that a challenged I heard? I'm afraid you might need to back down for I don't want you to cry if you lose." she said with a smirk.

"Why you! Well, seeing as you are very confident of your skill maybe you really are good but I don't still think you can beat me." he taunt her not backing down with a smirk."

"Okay, Malfoy. You get yourself a deal." the girl grinned while waving a hand to him.

"So you know me huh?" he said.

"Obviously, I don't know anyone other than the Malfoys with such hair like yours. Pretty golden hair." she said while pointing at his blonde hair.

"Don't call my hair pretty. It sounds so wrong." he exclaimed while turning around. He's a boy for Salazar's sake! He can feel his face heating up and it's all because of that blasted unknown girl who called his hair "pretty gold hair." Damn it.

"Oh come on! .. It's really smooth and .. pretty. See?" she said while laughing so hard and touching his hair.

"Stop calling my hair pretty!" he said at once while yanking her hand off his hair and turning back again. Obviously embarrassed with the event.

"Hahahhahahaha! Malfoy! You're all red! Hahaahahaha." she said while laughing uncontrollably.

He knows he is really red. Merlin! He's a Malfoy! A Malfoy never blushed! He didn't dare to turned around and faced the insane girl.

"Who treats a Malfoy like this anyway? And who said a Malfoy has a pretty golden hair in front of their faces? Oh yeah wait! No one! Because they are all scared of them and their family's power." he scowled at his thoughts while glaring now at the still laughing girl.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry okay? It's just that you're so red." she said while wiping her tears.

"Oh no! Go on! Keep laughing! I'm really happy to be your great entertainer." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just kidding you prat!" she said while holding his shoulder to support herself while holding her stomach. No doubt aching because of the uncontrollable laughter.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked still glaring at the girl.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself. I'm … " the girl trailed.

"Mr. Malfoy! Your robes are ready to go! Thank you for shopping here and your mother is at the other side of the shop waiting for you." she said too cheerily for his likeness.

"Go on, we'll wee each other at Hogwarts." the girl smiled and he just nodded.

XxxxXXXxxxXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXX

She just met her soon to be mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy or so that's what her guardians are telling her. She doesn't really understand them. Just because they are dark doesn't mean they have to be enemy already. Geeeez. Talk about being paranoid. She just doesn't give a damn about all those hatreds between Dark and Light. And who said she wants to lead the Light side when she grew up. Gezzz.

And the Malfoy is not really that bad. Or is it because he doesn't know me?

Anyway she just got her robes, 10 robes to be exact. Merlin! Why does she needs 10 new robes? Oh! It's because of his bloody godfather who loves buying her everything.

She checked her watch. She needs to go now at their meeting place. She wondered if Sirius and Remus ordered her strawberry ice cream already.

"Sirius! Remus!" she called when she saw her two guardians eating ice cream at the corner of the ice cream shop.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed while still eating his ice cream.

Of course, his godfather is a pig. It's a wonder why he is Lord Black. Regal and feared is a big no no in describing his childish godfather.

"We ordered your ice cream already Harry. Strawberry?" her Uncle Remus asked while shoving her ice cream towards her.

"Soooo? Did you get your robes? Did you meet someone? A friend?" her godfather asked him continuously.

"Siri, I don't need 10 robes you know! There's only 5 days of classes a week!" she whined while pouting.

"10 robes? Really Sirius? Why do you think Harry would go to Hogwarts? For fashion?" Remus just sighed while eating his chocolate ice cream.

"But Mooooony! I just want our baby here to have everything she needs. What if she forgot to ask the elves to wash her robes? What if someone suddenly prank her? What if some accident happened and her robes were ripped? What if her robes suddenly get on fire? What if…" Sirius said frantically while gripping his hair tightly.

"Ignore him, ignore him Harry. Your godfather is just getting insane." Remus said while rolling his eyes.

"What if someone incidentally threw foods on her robes? What if .. " Sirius is still talking in panic. Not even stopping at once.

"Understandable uncle." she said while grinning.

"Sooo, did you meet someone?" her Uncle Moony asked.

"Yes and he's nice." she answered while smiling.

"He? So it's a boy huh? Mind sharing who's this "he" you just met?" Remus asked her while eyeing her.

"What if someone spill…" Sirius said while still wit his withdrawal.

"It's just Draco Malfoy." she said happily while eating her ice cream.

And with that simple sentence, all hell break loose.

Bloody hell!

Remus chocked on his ice cream.

Sirius stopped ranting.

The silence is deafening.

Time seems to stop.

She gulped.

"A Malfoy?!" Sirius and Remus shouted at her, finally out of their complete shock.

Merlin! Help her!

XXXXXxxxxXXXxXXXxx

Hahahahhahaa! Hello !

There you go! Please Review

Review first before I update this.

I'm going to update my other stories now.

Power and Friendship

Long Lost Brother.

Thanks!

**Review = love = update !**


	2. Chapter 2

The beauty of a woman must be seen from her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides.

-Audrey Hepburn

**Review = Update!**

xXXXXXXXXXx

Chap 2: It's Potter!

They're finally here and she's about to ride her first Hogwarts express. The station is really packed. It's full of students, children and families. Some families are crying, some are talking while some are saying their farewell, but her family-Sirius and Remus are just on the rant about their reminders and warnings. She sighed. It's like this since last night. Blah. Blah. Blah. Don't get her wrong, she loves her guardian so much. They were the one who took care of her after her true parents-James and Lilly Potter died. That faithful night, the same night she killed the Dark Lord, she thought she lost everything, her parents. Oh how wrong she was, for there are two people in front of her whose been acting like a mother hen since she remembered them. It's really warming and nice when you know that there is someone who actually cares about you and loves you.

That's why now that she is leaving, she just can't contain her sadness. It's just that, they're always together. As in together, together. They're always with her no matter what. She's their baby girl but she guessed not anymore since she's going to Hogwarts any minute now. She's going to the place where her parents first met and fell in love. The place where the strong friendship between her father, James, Sirius and Remus was formed. And the place where the Marauders spread their first class havoc. She chuckled at the thought.

"Don't forget prongslet! You need to prank those slimy Slytherins!" Sirius said with determination.

"Don't encourage her Sirius!" Remus reprimanded Sirius while hitting Sirius' head.

"Don't listen to him sweetheart, instead, I want you to study hard okay? Show them your intelligence and don't get any detentions okay?" Remus smiled fondly at her.

"Yes, Moony." she answere while returning the smile.

"Awww Moony! You corrupted her! You bastard!" Sirius whined.

"Language!" Remus said.

"Sirius, you're really a bad influence." she said while rolling her eyes.

"Haaarry! You wounded me in here." Sirius said dramatically while pointing at his heart.

"Oh! How will you survive?" she scoffed while Remus chuckled.

"Are you really ready now?" Remus asked her now seriously.

"Yes, Moony. I am, just nervous, you know. The expectation from everyone is just so high. What if I can't be the girl they want?" she sighed.

"Ohhh Harry! Don't worry about them. Just be yourself okay? We love you and we'll always be here. Don't mind the others." Remus said while hugging her.

"Yeah prongslet, tell them to bugger off. And we'll always be here, just owl us if you need us or you need anything. We'll give you everything for the next 24 hours." Sirius said while raising two tumbs up causing her to chuckle.

"And don't forget that if you're not sorted into Gryffindor, we'll disown you." Sirius said seriously.

"Sirius!" Remus reprimanded Sirius and glared at him.

"Oh don't mind your idiot godfather Harry. We'll love you no matter what." Remus assured her.

"Oh! I'm kidding kiddo! You know that right? I love you like my own daughter. We both do." Sirius hugged her this time. She can feel now the tears forming in her eyes. Oh how she love them.

"Thank you for everything Padfoot, Moony." she said while standing in front of them and wiping her tears.

"You need to go now Harry and don't forget to owl us okay?" Remus said.

"Yes"

"Go and make James proud. Go and make us proud Harry." Sirius said while patting her shoulder.

"I will Padfoot. I will." she said with determination.

xXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXxxXx

"Draco! ... Draco! .. " Blaise shouted at him.

"What?! Merlin you shouts like a girl!" he said while rubbing his ears.

"Well, ass, I've been calling you for a damn minute already and your still in your own world." Blaise said while rolling his eyes.

"What is it anyway?" Blaise asked.

"It's nothing." he said nonchalant.

"Knowing you it's always something." Blaise retorted.

He sighed. It's a good thing he is only with Blaise or else Pansy will be demanding for answers now.

"Are you scared?" Blaise asked him seriously.

"What?! No! A Malfoy is never scared." he said while sticking his chin up.

"Yeah, so what keeps you daydreaming? You've been like this since yesterday you know?" Blaise said, eyeing him.

" I don't know what you are talking about." he lied. Of course he knows what he is talking about.

"Aha! It's your secret girl isn't it?" Blaise exclaimed and he jumped of his sit.

" What? No, of course not. Why should I think about her. She's ugly and arrogant and insolent and . . ." he trailed.

"And you're lying cause she's really beautiful and nice and fun to be with." Blaise continued with a smirk and he just kept nodding with his closed eyes and hands folded on his chest. Suddenly he just realized what he just agreed with.

"Hey! Wait, No! I mean . . . she's decent and well she's not that bad but you know uh ... well she's .. " he tried to defend himself but too late, Blaise is already on the floor rolling out of laughter.

He just groaned and buried his hands on his palms. Great!

"Men! You're pathetic." Blaise said while wiping his tears away.

"Said the man who was laughing on the floor." he snide.

"But come on Draco, you've been thinking about her."

" I do not do such thing!"

Blaise then just gave him a look that somehow say do-you-think-I'm-stupid-to-believe-you?

"Fine! Okay? So what if I was. it's just that I still don't know who she is. Not a clue at all." Draco sighed.

"My, my, our prince's attention has been caught!" Blaise grinned.

"Shut up, Blaise." he said while rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the train finally stopped. They're probably at Hogwarts. They can here the other students outside, leaving. They decided to wait for a minute before leaving too. Therefore, it won't be that crowded.

Unfortunately the train is still crowded when they get out of their compartment. They're being pushed, crushed and pulled from time to time. Really? Just how many students are with them. Damn it.

"Get out of my way!" he groaned and tried to push everyone out of his way. Really? Is everyone this excited? It's too damn crowded.

"Move!"

"Hey!"

"Get out!"

"Watch it!"

"Sod off!"

"Arghghgg!" he is going nowhere. Girls, boys, prefects, first years and other going to Hogwarts too are in front of him, trying to get out. This is just incredible. Who would have thought that there is going to be a stampede here inside the express? He doesn't even know if Blaise is still behind him. There is no way to tell. He is just going with the flow, more like being pushed with the flow. Protests and shouts are everywhere. Merlin! His ears are already bleeding!

Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind. It's not the usual pushed he is getting from time to time. No cause this push makes him fall.

"Blaise, what the -"

The next thing he knows, he is on the floor, groaning. He heard the impact. It's quite loud. He cursed at his head and took note that he would kill Blaise after this. He is the freaking reason why he is hurt.

Wait. Hurt? No he's not hurt. But since when did the floor get this soft?

He then tried to open his eyes to see where he really landed.

"There and then, he saw the most beautiful green eyes his eyes layed upon. The same green eyes that hunted his dream last night. The same green eyes that captured his attention from the very start.

It's just . . . mesmerizing.

Suddenly he realized who own those eyes, those magnificent eyes. It's _her_, lying there below him is _her_. The girl from yesterday. The girl who he was thinking about restlessly. The girl who probably put on a spell on him to messed up his mind.

His hands are between her doll-like face while hers are around his neck. She probably put it there by instinct when they fell.

His knees are at the sides of her waist, pinning her securely but the thing that makes him froze was the fact that their face were only an inch apart.

Time seems to stop.

"He can even feel his heart beating- no, it's pounding.

And maybe he is also going deaf.

He can't hear the noise, shouts and protests anymore. Just some faint background noise.

"Oh my.."

"Is that the Malfoy heir..."

"Are they alright?..."

"We probably should help them.."

"First year flirt..."

They are still looking at each other, mouth slightly opened. What should he say? Apologize? Sorry? Of course he needs to apologize but before he does.

"Are you alright, Malfoy?" the girl asked him with concern.

"Huh?" he asked still unable to comprehend what is happening.

"Very eloquent, I see. I asked if you are alright. Are you sick?" she asked while putting a hand on his forehead causing him to blush.

"Awwwww, they're so sweet!" he can hear the others cooing at them.

"Ummm, yeah. Thanks." he said finally before standing up and helping her too. They both straighten their robes and made themselves look presentable.

"I should go. My friends are probably looking for me. I'll see you around, Malfoy." she said shyly with a wave before leaving him there.

"Yeah." he replied, more like whisper to himself.

"Really? falling-on-someone-tactic? Are you that desperate Draco?" someone asked and he knew absolutely who owns that voice.

"Zabini. Tell me one good reason why should I not kill you right now after pushing me like that?" he growled at his friend.

"Hey, hey calm down. I was also pushed by the others you know." Blaise gulped and he growled at him and started walking away.

"Hey wait for me!" Blaise protested while catching up to the blonde.

"Piss off, Zabini." he retorted while still walking.

"I said I'm sorry. Geeez! At least you found the girl you were looking for." Blaise smirked.

"Yes. It's really a very intresting way of meeting her again, falling above her. Thanks Blaise" he said sarcastically while walking away.

"I don't know if that's really interesting." Blaise said.

"It wasn't!" he scowled.

"I think what's really interesting was the fact that the girl you were looking for is Harry Potter." Blaise said with a grin causing him to stop at his track.

Green eyes . . . long hair . . . pale skin . . . Shit!

Why didn't he ever realized that?

He looked back at Blaise with pure horror on his eyes.

Damn it to the deepest pit of Hell! It's Potter!

xXxxxXXXXxxXXXxxXxx

Hahahahah Oh my! He just realized.

Do you think Draco would hate Harry from now on?

Please also read my other stories:

Power and Friendship

Long Lost Brother.

I need a review first before I update this.

Chao!


	3. Chapter 3: Polyjuice

Review please!

Please also read my other story

"Power and Friendship" It's a Tom and Harry story.

I just updated it.

Review please?

**xXXXXXXXxxxXXXXxxXxxX**

Chapter 3: Polyjuice potion

"The great hall is really magnificent and magical." that's the first thing that came to his mind when he seated at the table together with his friends after he get sorted. Of course as expected, he was a Slytherin, a snake in all form, cunning and sly. He is sitting with Blaise to his left and an annoying pansy in his right. How did that cow managed to sit that close to him is beyond him.

He was done eating before the others so he decided to observed each houses. First, Slytherin, his house mate were already planning on how to win the House Cup. He would even bet that they are already planning some cheat and dirty tactics. He rolled his eyes. Don't get him wrong. He knows that he is really a Slytherin but he won't get so low as to cheating just to win a bloody damn cup. It's not like he could eat the cup or get something from it.

The Hufflepuff table was very quiet as expected. He bet they are still shy to one another. It seems like no one even wants to talk to one another. Or maybe they are talking, in just a Hufflepuff way which is by the way, whispering.

The Ravenclaw table was the one with the most manners, he decided. They are all eating like a proper wizards and witches. All of them has napkins on their laps and a fork and knife on their hands, using it slowly and gracefully like a lady. As for the way they talk, they're not as quiet as the Hufflepuff but you wouldn't either here them say anything beyond the volume limit they probably agreed on. They're probably talking about their classes and how to earn points using their big brains because they are the Ravenclaws. He then wondered what would those eagles would feel if someone from their house beat them for the honor student award. They probably would feel worst.

Lastly, the Gryffindor, if you can't hear anything from Hufflepuff then it's the complete opposite in the Gryffindor table. Those lions are really bold. Don't they have any shame? Seriously, you could hear everything they are saying. Just how loud can they get especially the Weasley beside Potter.

Potter. He thought and looked at the girl who was looking uninterested and bored on her food. And as he looked at her, it seems like she felt like someone was staring at her cause when she looked up, their eyes meet and she just gave him her sweetest smile. He then quickly look away.

Damn it. He then tried to focus his attention to his plate while slightly blushing, still embarrassed of being caught by Potter.

"Great, now she thinks I'm checking her out." he scowled at his thought.

"So after staring at Potter and being caught, you decided to stare now on your plate?" Blaise asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I wasn't staring." he scowled.

"Of course you weren't." Blaise patronize him making him growled.

"Drakey baby, I heard you had a little contact with Potter inside the train. You must be disgusted." Pansy said while hugging his arm.

"Ummmm, yeah, it's disgusting ... now would you kindly please release me." he said while removing Pansy's death grip.

"Of course it's disgusting. I'm sorry you have to go through that. Don't worry I can hug you if you want." Pansy said while pouting and moving closer to him.

"Pansy, Draco is a big boy and Potter didn't do anything." Blaise said with disgust while looking at Pansy's death grip to Draco.

"Are you sure Blaise? I'm sure Potter did something to my baby Draco. Maybe she molested him." Pansy said boldly causing Blaise to choked on his juice.

"Have you really no shame woman? That girl you're accusing is the soon to be head of the Light side and defeater of the Dark lord." Blaise said while glaring.

"So what, that's just pure luck. I bet she's really an idiot and a slut." Pansy said loudly attracting attention but Draco just had enough.

"Parkinson, I said let go of me and just for your information, she really didn't do anything." he growled and surely most of the students are looking at them now.

"Surely you're not defending her right? We're both on the Dark side; therefore, you shouldn't picking that Light bitch's side." Pansy said while flipping her hair.

He wants to bite the girl's head off. She's so arrogant and mean and arghghg like a bitch! But he contained his anger, he can't let himself lose control. He's a Malfoy and future Head of the the Dark.

"Of course not Pansy darling, you're right, Potter is just a slut and we shouldn't care about her." he said with a fake smile and he can hear that Blaise just choked again but Pansy, the idiot girl, squealed and hugged him.

He is so busy and occupied that he didn't saw the growling faces of the Gryffindors and the hurt face of a certain Harry Potter.

xXXXXxXXXXxXXXXXXXXXX

3 months later. It's already December.

Time passed and everything became a routine in his life in Hogwarts. He is now known as the Prince of Slytherin and of course he has his little court of friends who is always there to cause havoc and make other people live's miserable.

He doesn't really know how does it happen. Everything just went too fast. It's not like he is doing something wrong. Well maybe he is, but it is the right way in the Dark side's vocabulary.

He was acting like a prat and a brat especially to the Gryffindors causing the Slytherins to be proud of him. There is no day that he won't mock or taunt someone especially the Weasley and Granger but sometimes or maybe most of the time, he would always stop it when or put his insult in a lower level when Potter was around. He doesn't really know why but he just can't take to look at those pained and betrayed green eyes.

Whenever Potter would looked at him like that, he will always feel like a shit, like he was the most dirty and pathetic person in the world. He doesn't really know why and he hated it. He want's to know why Potter's look always caused him to feel guilty. That's why he decided to move as far as possible away from Potter. That mission didn't really became a problem because for some unknown reason, Potter seems to avoid him too.

Mission accomplished. He smirked

He should feel great right? No more look that could make him feel like a shit. No more look that can make him feel guilty but deep inside, he doesn't feel so accomplished. On the other hand, he felt worst.

Why?!

Why does he feel that way?!

He got what he wants right? No more Potter around. So why?

"Today you are going to do the Polyjuice Potion." Snape's voice brought him back to the world. Oh yeah. They're currently in potion.

Everyone groaned.

"Shut up, you dunderheads! This is your partners."

Crabbe and Longbottom . . . .

. . . Bones and Marcus . . .

Flint and stunsign . . .

Greengrass and lestrange . . . .

. . . Weasley and Goyle . . .

Granger and Millicent . .

Malfoy and Parkinson . . .

. . . . Potter and Zabini. . .

He groaned, why does he needs to be partner with an idiot like Pansy? Pansy then moved and sat beside him causing him to feel disgust. Blaise is still sitting on his spot, across Pansy and he just remembered whose his partner.

"Potter! Over here!" Blaise shouted with a smile at Potter whose across the room while patting the seat beside him, in front of him.

Shit! He was sitting across Potter.

"Thanks Zabini and call me Harianna. Potter is too formal." Potter told Blaise while letting out a hand towards Blaise which Blaise greatly accepted.

"How about I call you Harry and you call me Blaise? How is that Chosen girl?" Blaise said with a wink.

"Okay, okay." she said while chuckling and he decided there and then that Potter's laughter is the best music he ever heard.

"Stop flirting with Blaise, Potter." Pansy said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Hello to you too Pansy." Potter said sweetly while smiling.

"Don't call me Pansy." Pansy growled.

"Why? Do you prefer if I call you a bitch then?" Potter said with a confused look and Blaise chuckled.

"Shut it Potter!" Pansy said finally going away to get the ingredients.

Now that Pansy is gone, everyone can feel the tension forming. Who couldn't when no one is talking and the Gryffindor heiress and Slytherin prince were sitting across each other. Blaise can't take it anymore so he started to break it.

"Sooo Harry, I think the gossip was right. You really do have a sharp tongue." Blaise said with an amused look.

"I didn't know you like hearing gossips Blaise." Potter said while setting up their ingredients.

"Hey! I don't do gossips. I can't just helped but over heard the other girls gossiping." Blaise defended himself with a forming tint of red on his cheeks.

"Ahhh, so am I. In fact I heard that you just have sex with a second year Ravenclaw last week." Potter said boldly causing him to laugh which he immediately turned into a fake cough. He can see that Blaise is really red now.

"Ummmm, I'll go get the other ingredients." Blaise said nervously while dragging his feet from their table as fast as he can.

Tension is building again now that they're the only two left in their table. Both of them are arranging their ingredients but from time to time, he would glance at her. She is really good, no wonder Snape favored her.

"If you really need some help you can just ask you know." she said without looking at him causing him to blushed again because of being caught. Damn, does that girl has a hidden eyes somewhere?

"Ummmm yeah, can you passed that dragon blood's vial to me?" he asked.

"Here." she said while handing it to him. He get it without looking because he knew that his face is still somehow red because of the embarrassment. Because of this, his hand touched her hand instead of the vial causing them both to feel a spark.

They both turned to look at different direction now, both embarrassed about the little event.

"Sooo what happened when we're gone?" Blaise asked while walking with a glaring Pansy.

"Nothing." Potter answered quickly.

The potion making went quietly between him and Potter but Blaise and Pansy won't stop whining and complaining about everything.

"Time's up! Bottle your potions!" Snape shouted and they did what they're told.

Theirs were light orange while Blaise and Potter's were dark orange.

Snape finally graded all of their potions. Longbottom even managed to melt a cauldron getting a negative points for the day.

"This is pretty good Malfoy, Parkinson." Snape said deadpan and he finally let out a sigh. To be honest, he did almost all the work because he doesn't want Pansy to messed the potion. Snape then moved to Potter and Blaise's potion. He can see that both are pale and nevous while Snape is examining ther potion.

"This . . this is perfect. Five points to Gryffindor and Slytherin." Snape said while leaving causing the two to jump at delight.

"Yes! We did it Potter!" Blaise said while holding her hand and he can feel something is wrong with his heart

"Yeah! Good work Blaise." Potter said cheerfully.

"Nah you almost do all the work. And by the way. . . if there's another pairing . . . do you mind if we became partners again?" Blaise said shyly.

"Of course!" Potter said with that smile so sweet before leaving them. This time, his heart is really hurting.

Just what the hell?!

He then stormed out of the Potion lab while clutching his aching heart leaving a confused Pansy and Blaise.

**xxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXX**

Awww poor Draco.

How was it? How about a review?

Please? Also, please read my other stories.

~Power and Friendsip

~Long lost brother

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Please also read my other stories please.

Power and Friendship.

Long lost brothers.

Lol. I'll update this if someone reviewed.

So review then. :DDD

xXXXXXxXXXX

**Chapter 4: Something new**

"This is the worst week ever." he decided and it seems like the world is against him. Not just seems, it also felt like it. Everywhere he goes there are glares sent to him, to them, especially from the Gryffindors and who would have thought that Hufflepuff can glares? Salazar, everyone was so mean to them. Merlin has the world come to an end? Where are the silent Hufflepuff? The busy Ravenclaws and the noble Gryffindors?

Gone!

It seemed like everyone just formed a new house under the name of Potter house. The Potter house whose only requirement was to hate him, Draco Malfoy and everyone connected to him.

Seriously, before, they are the one doing those things: insulting, sneering and mocking but it seems like the world just turned upside down.

Just what the fuck?

Don't get him wrong, he was so used of being hated because he is a Slytherin, but this time, it was different. Yes, it was really different. They brought the word hate to the next level. Salazar this is loathing, despising and scorning!

Just because of that little incident, that little event with Potter, the other students from the other houses turned their backs more from the Slytherin house.

Of course, the Slytherin house, those bastards were proud of him but some aren't including Blaise who was already friend with Potter. He would even admit that, that little stunt he pulled there didn't really felt good to him either.

_Flashback:_

_It was their first flying lesson. Of course, he knew everything already about flying. He glanced around himself and saw some of the other students got their brooms up already during their first try including Potter. He then remembered their conversation in Madam Malkin's shop about flying together and beating each other. He thought maybe it won't happen anymore since he now knew that she is Harriana Potter. _

_"Good! Now ride your broom but don't fly yet." Madam Hooch warned them. He then followed as what she told them but it seems like Longbottom can't follow even a simple instruction. There, Longbottom slowly rising up from the ground. He can hear him panicking and asking for help. The Gryffindors were trying to calm him, even Madam Hooch but it seems like they don't have any luck. The Slytherins on the other hand of course, were just snickering and laughing on the hilarity of the event. He think it's quite funny to be honest but he is more interested on who is going to be the savior and knight and shinning armor of the poor Longbottom. And as expected, it was a Gryffindor._

_"Oh no you don't Harry!" he heard the Mudblood Granger shouted at Potter._

_"He will fall sooner or later Hermione!" Potter tried to reasoned._

_"Let Madam Hooch do it, mate!" The Weasel told Potter and he rolled his eyes to the show of cowardness. He saw Potter point at Madam Hooch and he just can't help but laugh. There, their teacher is in complete shocked, mouth hanging._

_"Get back here Harry!" The mudblood shouted and he snapped his head towards where she was shouting at. There, Potter was flying towards the screaming and falling Longbottom. The girls started to scream but some of the boys were looking at the show with amusement. _

_Who would have thought that Potter was a great flyer? His mind then started working. Why don't we add some exciting effect. He looked for something round and small._

_Bingo!_

_There he saw Longbottom's rememberball. Who gave that to him again? Was it his grandmother? Either way, he picked the ball. _

_"Hey Malfoy! Give it back!" The Weasel shouted attracting attentions towards him._

_"And what if I don't want to?" he mocked._

_"Malfoy just give it back. That's Neville's" The mudblood shouted at him._

_Damn! Why does all Gryffindors so loud. Well, maybe except Potter. At least she wasn't loud. He then looked at Potter who was slowly going down with a fainted Longbottom in her arms. He then wondered how that old broom managed to carried both Potter and that fat Longbottom. _

_"Well, you just have to get it from me right?" he teased the Gryffindors and before they knew it he threw the rememberball towards the flying Potter._

_"Hey Potter! Catch it!" he shouted and he saw that Potter saw the flying ball towards her. Who would have thought that he has such a good aim? They're still above hundred feet. Damn she has plenty of time to catch it. _

_The Slytherins were now having a bets if Potter can caught it with a unconcious fat boy on her broom while the Gryffindors were shouting some nasty things at him and gaping at the flying Potter._

_He just looked at Potter again. She was wearing her expensive Gryffindor robe with that look again. Her lips formed a thin line while her forehead creases. That was the look he would always find her when she was thinking deep. _

_She looked like she was having a mental debate and he bet that, that debate was to either catch the ball while risking their lives or to just ignore the ball and let it break which will ensure their safeness but caused a poor and unhappy Longbottom. He knew that Potter was not that stupid to risk her life just for the happiness of Longbottom._

_He was about to leave but the people around him started panicking more and shouting._

_"Harry don't!" Granger shouted while covering her mouth._

_"Mate! Let the ball be! Just come here!" the Weasley shouted with panic but it seems like their stubborn lion won't follow them. _

_He saw Potter followed the falling ball with the unconscious boy on her arm. The sight caused his heart to pump and beat faster not because of excitement but because of fear._

_What the fuck Potter!_

_He then come closer to see Potter clearer. The girl is full of determination. He gave her that. He saw Potter coming closer to the ball with a hand reaching towards it. _

_Almost. . . _

_. . . Almost_

_There! She caught it! Everyone gave a loud cheer but the boy on her arms remained unconscious. He then wondered how that boy can remain unconscious despite all the things happening around him._

_They're not that far from the ground either. Probably fifty feet. His heart gave a loud sigh when he saw the sight of Potter slowly going down._

_But then, they saw the panicked look of Potter. Something was wrong. Something was damned wrong!_

_Then, they saw Potter's broom finally gave in, breaking into two. They're still 40 feet from the ground. Everyone was screaming and his heart started to squeezed itself so hard. Panic. Chaos. But all he can do was watch. He's frozen and he's starting to hear lesser and lesser voice. All his focus was to the falling Potter who hugged Longbottom, putting herself below him where she would obviously be the one to receive all the impact. _

_He saw her, falling like an angel. A fallen angel. So beautiful. So beautiful. _

_As she was falling, he can feel his heart eating itself. _

_5 feet_

_3 feet_

_Tug!_

_Ground._

_He ran as fast as he could to the place where the fallen angel has landed. He could see the boy, still unconscious but he looks fine just some scratches on his arm. He removed the boy on top of the girl and there he saw her. She's covered with scratches but her face remained untouched. It seems like she's just sleeping peacefully. He then wondered if angels sleep like her. _

_He checked her pulse. Tug . tug . . . tug. _

_She's alive and he remembered to breathe again._

_He wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin, to check if she was really alright._

_But before he can touch her face, someone pushed him away._

_"Go away Malfoy! It's your fault she's like this!" Granger screamed at him with tears on her eyes but he can't bring himself to defend himself because he knew she was right. He was the reason why the angel fell. _

_Guilt. Too much guilt was building in him._

_He tried to open his mouth to apologize but before he could._

_"No, save it Malfoy! You're apology would do nothing! I swear if our best friend didn't make it. We swear you'll follow her soon!" the weasley threatened him and they left to follow Madam Hooch who was carrying Potter to the infirmary. _

_He just stayed there in his spot, looking at the place where they retreated. He can hear the other students around him but he doesn't seem to care._

_. . . It's his fault Harry was unconscious. _

_Let's visit her later . . ._

_. . . Men that was a good show. . ._

_I hope she was okay. . ._

_"Are you happy now that you already almost killed her?" Blaise' pained voice brought him back to reality. He face the boy and saw that the boy has an angry, pained, and pale face. _

_"Blaise . . I . . " he found his voice._

_"That was pathetic. Really? Attacking someone, especially a girl during their weakness?" Blaise told him with disgust and his stomach felt funny. Blaise then left him there while the other Slytherins especially Pansy, started to congratulate him. _

_He's so screwed._

_End of flashback_

It's already passed midnight, but he can't still sleep. It was three days ago since the incident but he still hasn't seen Potter anywhere. Blaise was still cold to him, just talking to him if necessary.

This was Hell.

He wanted to check Potter so bad. Why isn't she back to class yet? Was it really that bad? Was she really hurt?

"Why don't you try falling from forty feet high with a boy above you?" his subconscious asked him which annoyed him more.

He really wanted to apologize to her. He wanted to clear everything with her but what would the other think? What would the dark side think? Most importantly, what if she didn't accept her apology.

Before he could thought where he was, he realize that he was already in front of the infirmary. Wow, he really went there from the dungeon? He then weighed the pros and cons of apologizing to Potter. At the end he finally made up his mind. He's going to apologize and screw his pride.

What if she was already sleeping? He was about to leave but he saw a flick of light inside. He pushed the door slowly and saw her.

She was yawning while holding her book and wiping her eyes.

"How adorable." he thought but he removed the comment in his mind at once. He was there to apologize, nothing more.

He then came closer and hide behind her bed's curtains. He just kept staring at her. She was wearing a white and loose infirmary gown. Her hair was down but her skin were paler than usual. A rush of concerned finally hit him.

"Are you always this sneaky?" she asked while looking at him and he jump from surprise.

"Do you have any hidden eyes that somehow can detect if I was looking at you?" he said while glaring at her and finally stepping out his hiding place.

"Of course not!" she said while rolling her green eyes.

"Ummm, right." he started to think how to apologize to her and she just raised a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Well, I want to ummm apologize ... to you." he said while looking down, ashamed.

"A Malfoy apologizing to me? she asked. Damn she's not going to forgive me now.

"Well, yes, we have manners and breeding you know. We know when to apologize." he said while lifting his chin higher.

"Why should I forgive you if you would just do it again?" she asked.

Yeah, why am I asking for forgiveness if I'm going to hurt her again?

Why? He asked himself several times but he wants her forgiveness so badly for some reason.

"I . . . I won't do it again. I . . I swear." he whispered.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? If this is just a joke Malfoy, you better leave now." she asked coldly.

"No... Merlin wait." he asked but the girl just threw her blankets over her.

"Go away." she said.

"Damn it Potter. Why are you so stubborn?" he said while shaking the girl.

No response.

"Look Potter, I really am sorry. I know I was really a brat towards you and your friends but please, let me prove that I can change." he sighed.

No response.

"Potter, look, why don't you give me a week to prove to you that I can be nice somehow." he somehow pleaded while finally kneeling beside her bed.

"Then if you still don't think that I'm nice enough then I swear to Salazar that I would leave you alone." he whispered.

"Potter." he pleaded and he can feel his heart's ache was increasing. Maybe he needs to ask Madam Pomfrey to check his heart.

Still no response. He sighed, she probably hated him now. He can't changed it now.

"Good night to you then, Potter." he whispered while turning back, about to leave when a hand caught his wrist. He followed the slender and pale hand holding him and saw that Potter was indeed holding his wrist but wasn't looking.

"Just, one week okay? After that, if you didn't really change at all then I want you to leave me." she said quite unsure and shy and he can feel his heart soaring. He wanted to shout out of happiness but that would be so unmalfoy.

"Yes, just a week." he said and he can't helped it but smile.

"Good, then I want you to be here tomorrow when I'm released." she told him.

"Of course Potter." he said with determination.

"It's . . .Harry now." she said while slightly blushing.

"Ummm, right. . Har.. Harry." he said while testing the unfamiliar name.

" You better go. I don't want you to be in trouble." she said.

"Awww, I knew you cared for me." he teased and she just chuckled while playfully hitting him.

"You really are a bastard." she said and he just playfully rolled his eyes.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow.. Harry." he finally said and was about to leave but she called him again.

"Wait Draco." she called while pulling him near her. He thought she was going to whisper something to him so he immediately complied.

"Goodnight Draco and thank you for visiting me." she whispered in his ear and . . . kissed his cheek. Of all the things that would happen to him tonight, this wasn't one of the things he expected. Potter . . . potter just . . . kissed him. He's so shock but he can feel his face heating up.

"Ummm, yeah thanks. Umm.. see you tomorrow." he said while quickly leaving the infirmary.

He's mind was like a whirling hurricane, everything was in turmoil and uproar. That night, just like he thought, he didn't sleep at all. All day and night there was only one person he kept thinking:

Potter.

xXXXXxxxxXXXxxxXx

Ohhhhhh! Will Draco finally be nice towards Harry?

What will the Slytherins say?

I'll update this if someone reviewed.

So please review.

Please also read my other stories:

Power and Friendship

Long lost brother.

Chao! Review!


End file.
